


Bees with ice-cream

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [62]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang and Blake get ice-cream and chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bees with ice-cream

**Author's Note:**

> Source: https://twitter.com/RWBY_fanartnest/status/702227596482727936
> 
> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/478v2o/bees_with_some_icecream_rwby_fanartnest/d0b370z?context=3

“Alright, so where’s the next place?” Blake asked, carrying the two cones. One was two scoops of mint and chocolate chip, the other vanilla.

Yang held the brochure in her gloved hand. She was still adapting to the limb, which had led to her dropping the first ice-cream. She put it over Blake’s shoulder.

“Not too far. You know, this tourist initiative to get us to rate the local shops is a good idea.”

“Free ice-cream is basically five stars from you.” Blake replied.

“Yeah, but Ruby would give six out of five if she could.” Yang said, looking at her ice-cream.

It was a hot summer’s day, so the refreshments were a welcome aid to help them cool down.

Blake carefully passed Yang her ice-cream as they walked along the promenade. Life was returning to Vale, which meant that the small food carts were set up above the beach once again.

Yang licked her ice-cream, tasting mint and chocolate.

“I was…” She grimaced as brain-freeze numbed her. “… thinking we should get fish and chips from a little stand just down there.”

“Near the Patch ferry?”

“Yeah. I was also thinking of taking you to see my dad.”

“Introducing your girlfriend? How sweet.”

“You know, he told me that I should go after you. It wasn’t immediate, but it was something that I could use.”

“Well, you ran after me.”

“And I found you.”

Blake hummed in agreement, biting into the cone.

The moment was interrupted by Yang giggling.

Blake frowned. “What?”

Yang covered her mouth and kept laughing.

“What?” Blake repeated, slightly exasperated.

“You have a moustache!” Yang laughed.

Blake wiped the ice-cream from her upper lip.

“Ha. Ha.” She said, attempting and failing to keep a straight face.

“Come on, Blakey. Fish and Chips await!” Yang said, pulling Blake towards a stand.


End file.
